coopfandomcom-20200213-history
Saint Paul Union Depot
}} The Saint Paul Union Depot (sometimes referred to as SPUD) was the main train station in the city of Saint Paul, Minnesota until passenger rail service in the region was restructured in the 1960s and 1970s, with Amtrak taking over most passenger service in the United States. In 1971, Amtrak moved its rail service for the Twin Cities to Midway Station about halfway between the downtowns of Minneapolis and St. Paul. The entrance to Union Depot is considered a somewhat severe example of neoclassical architecture, with a number of tall columns in front. However, the concourse that extends out to platforms where trains once rolled in is considered to be one of the great architectural achievements in the city. The building was added to the National Register of Historic Places in 1974. The former depot still exists, with a number of businesses using portions of the front area and the United States Postal Service using the rear train concourse as a staging area for semi-trailer trucks serving the neighboring post office. The USPS plans to move the current postal services to a bulk mail processing center in Eagan, Minnesota, which will make way for rehabilitation of the depot as a rail hub. There have actually been two Union Depots in St. Paul. The first was completed in 1881, and combined the services of several different railroads into one building (hence the "union"; see Union station). In 1888 the old station had its peak year, handling eight million passengers. That year, about 150 trains departed daily. Around this time, the building was remodeled with a taller central tower and other alterations to the roofline. The current structure was started in 1917, although it was not completed until 1923 because World War I caused construction to halt for several years. The first locomotive to run in Minnesota, the William Crooks, was once displayed at the depot, though it now resides at a museum in Duluth. Rehabilitation of Union Depot to accommodate modern trains will likely cost $250 to $300 million. Plans are now being examined to incorporate the depot into future light rail and commuter rail projects, most likely becoming a transfer point between the proposed Central Corridor and Red Rock Corridor. The station would probably also be used by any high-speed trains that came into the region, possibly as part of the Midwest Regional Rail Initiative. Along with this, bus services would also be incorporated, creating links for local lines like Metro Transit, along with national and regional carriers such as Greyhound Lines and Jefferson Lines. Other train depots in the Twin Cities *Chicago, Milwaukee, St. Paul and Pacific Depot Freight House and Train Shed - Minneapolis destination for Milwaukee Road, Soo Line, and Rock Island passenger trains *Midway (Amtrak station) - The current passenger station serving the Twin Cities *Chicago Great Western Railway Station on south Washington Avenue *Minneapolis and St. Louis Railway Station on north 5th street *Minneapolis Great Northern Depot - Former Minneapolis destination for Chicago and Northwestern, Great Northern, and Northern Pacific passenger trains References *Doug Mack (August 11, 2004). Goodbye Mail, Hello Rail. Professor Yeti. Retrieved June 12, 2005. *Tim Nelson (June 7, 2005). Post office proposes Eagan move. Saint Paul Pioneer Press. Retrieved June 12, 2005. Category:Central Corridor stations Category:Registered Historic Places in Saint Paul, Minnesota Category:Union stations in the United States Category:Railway stations opened in 1923 Category:Railway stations in Minnesota Category:Railway stations on the National Register of Historic Places Category:Former railway stations in the United States